Reason for Breathing
by kimi-chan1
Summary: for all KoshSen lovers out there! heehee.. i suck at summaries but please read and review ne??? arigato!!! ^.^


TITLE: Reason For Breathing  
PART: 1/1  
GENRE: Yaoi, Drama, Sap (heehee.. ^.^)  
PAIRING: KoshSen  
RATING: PG-13  
WARNING: contains boy to boy love. dun like it? dun read it.   
DISCLAIMER: SD's babelicious boys are not mine. *sigh* and the song is by Babyface.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: i dedicate this fic to my Kooky family, Yen-nee, Charon-nee, Ryouga-nii, Nicky-nii, Freb-nee, Fufu-nee, Keax-chan, Madiha-chan, Nalesko-chan, Taiyou-chan, Mayumi-chan, Juno-chan and Jun-kun. Also to my imouto, Toshi-chan. And to my mikos, Hana-sama and Akira14-sama, to my fellow AkaMitKo and KoshSen no seishis, and to my Ko-seme no Seishis! ^_^

"this" are dialogue  
*this* are thoughts

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was another ordinary day in Ryonan High School. Students were milling around the corridors, the basketball team practicing in the gym.

"Akira Sendoh! Where have you been?!" a loud voice yelled from the court. Yep. Just an ordinary day.

"Gomen ne, Hiro-kun. I got lost track of time," the spiky-haired boy said sheepishly, which only irritated more his teammate.

"You were late for almost 2 hours!!!" The vein on Koshino Hiroaki's forehead looked like it was about to explode.

"Maa maa, Koshino-san. Calm down," Hikoichi Aida tried to subdue his sempai. But the death glare Hikoichi received stopped him from butting in again.

"I'm really sorry, Hiro-kun," Sendoh cooed, putting his arm around Koshino's waist. The touch made Koshino cringe and he took a step backward.

"Don't Akira! We already talked about this!" he hissed, nervously looking around.

"But Hiro-kun... You know I can't resist you when you're angry. You're too gorgeous to pass up," Sendoh whispered in Koshino's ear, ignoring the other boy's protests and proceeded on hugging his Hiro-kun.

"IIE!" Koshino shouted, more loudly than he'd intended.

The sound rang clearly across the gym. Curious glances were thrown at the two and with Sendoh's arms almost wrapped aroungd Koshino's waist, more eyebrows were raised. Koshino panicked and shoved Sendoh away from him.

"Get changed already, baka! We have to practice!"

Sendoh's eyes drooped and his shoulders slumped. His famous mega-watt smile was nowhere to be found on his lips.

*I'm sorry Akira-kun... You know I'm not yet ready to make our relationship known...* Koshino thought morosefully, staring at Sendoh's retreating back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You didn't have to yell at me like that, you know," Sendoh said to Koshino, later on that day as they lounged at Koshino's living room.  
"I said I was sorry already, didn't I?" came the reply.  
"Yeah, but it hurt ne.." the Ryonan ace player said.  
"I'm sorry OK?! It's just that you were so persistent. We already talked about this, didn't we?"  
"I know... But you really looked so cute then... You could have at least hugged me back quickly. Even for just a second, I'd be satisfied," Sendoh said softly.

*Whoa! When did Sendoh get so needy??*

"But many people were looking at us. I think even Hikoichi's suspecting something," Koshino reasoned.

"WHO CARES?!" Sendoh suddenly exploded. "It doesn't matter what they think! What matters is what WE think and that we both LOVE each other!"

Koshino's mouth hung open, surprised that his normally genki koi is now yelling at him. (a/n: it's supposed to be Koshino's job ne? heehee.. ^.^) But he quickly regained his composure.

"I told you, I'm not ready yet to come out in the open! I want this to be just between the two of us for now."

"But what about what I want?!" Sendoh asked hotly. "What I want is for the whole wide world to know that I'm yours and you're mine! That we both love each other, no matter what obstacles there may be! Is that too much to ask?!"

Koshino opened his mouth to reply but Sendoh cut him off.

"You know what? Don't. I think I already know you're answer," Sendoh said bitterly. "I have to go now. Call me when you're ready." With that, Sendoh grabbed his coat and gym bag and headed for the door.

"Akira-kun! Matte ne!" Koshino cried out.

The spiky-haired boy hesitated for one moment, his hand on the doorknob. Then, without looking back, he went out and slammed the door behind him. Koshino sank weakly back to the couch, his face buried in his hands.

*What am I going to do? I love him... I don't wanna lose him...*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next afternoon, during basketball practice...

"Sendoh! Where's Koshino?" Uozumi asked.  
"I don't know," Sendoh replied dully, his mind still thinking about their fight the previous afternoon.  
"What's wrong with you Sendoh? Where's your spirit?" Uozumi said, trying to uplift his friend's mood.  
"Nothing. Uozumi-san.. anoo... I would just like to be alone right now.. do you mind?" Sendoh said tactfully.  
"oh.. Okay.." the Ryonan captain walked away, wondering what the hell is wrong with his teammate.

Suddenly, static filled the gym, startling the team, only for just a second then it stopped.

"I wonder what they're gonna announce," Hikoichi said.

Sendoh barely looked up and couldn't care less about a stupid school announcement.

"Konnichiwa minna-san." Sendoh's ears perked up. He'd know that voice anywhere.

"If you would just lend me a few minutes of your time, I'd be very grateful," the voice on the PA system continued.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry to Sendoh Akira." the speaker took a deep breath before saying his next words.

"To the person I love most."

The gym was suddenly buzzed with excited voices, all heads turned to Sendoh in astonishment.

"Do you know who's talking, ne Sendoh-kun? It sounds familiar but I can't quite place it," Hikoichi said thoughtfully.

"Hiro-kun..." Sendoh whispered.

"Nani?! Ko.. KO...KOSHINO-SAN?!" Hikoichi gasped. But Sendoh barely heard him. Koshino started talking again.

"I have hurt you deeply, and this is the only way I could think of for you to take me back again. So here goes..."

_****  
If I cried like a baby  
Would you change your mind  
If I told you I'm crazy  
Would you come running back to me_

_The harder I try to break away  
The more I get lost in yesterday  
The man that you know is just a shell  
Living without your life is hell_

_I turn on the radio  
Just to take the hurt away  
Another night and I'm missing you  
Boy, it's killing me, well..._

_~~I don't wanna die tonight  
But I think I might be going down  
Coz the only one I ever cared about  
Is nowhere to be found_

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
Coz I might not see the light of day  
I'm almost out of air  
You're my reason for breathing...~~_

_I don't wanna go clubbing  
Coz I got no one to dance with me  
I don't wanna go shopping  
Coz I got no one to spend my money on_

_Spending my time  
With one glass of wine  
Playing solitaire  
Just to ease my mind_

_Poured one for you  
But I drank that too  
Anything to kill the pain   
Of losing you..._

_I turn on the radio  
Just to take the hurt away  
Another night and I'm missing you  
Boy, it's killing me ~~_

_So I'm reaching out   
On this distant line  
Hoping deep inside   
Your heart's gonna find a reason._

_To keep me breathing  
But I'm lost in this pain  
And I don't have much time  
I'm sorry ~~ You're my reason for breathing..._

_****_

"Please forgive me Sendoh. I love you."

With that, Sendoh ran. He ran like he never ran before. He heard many voices calling after him. But he ignored them. Because right now, he only wants to hear one voice.

Sendoh entered the high school building, only to find Koshino going down the stairs.

"Hiro-kun," Sendoh said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Koshino looked up and then suddenly, he found himself in the arms of his koi.

"Akira-kun... Could you ever forgive me for being so insensitive?"  
"Of course Hiro-kun... I love you," Sendoh replied, deeply touched.

"I love you too, Akira Sendoh."

Koshino leaned forward and found Sendoh's warm lips on his own.

~~OWARI~~

a/n: please please please review ne? arigato gozaimasu! *huggles minna* ^.^


End file.
